Emotality's story
by The dark side of the loonatics
Summary: My name is Emotality, im a 14 year old bunny and adopted sister to Rev and Rip... I used to hate my life, intil I met them. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark side:**Hey this is my new fanfic! Yesh! im sooo happy cuz' im really liking the plot I have planed out for this story and I really think you'll really like my charecter Emotality... shes awesome!

**Emotality: **ya! im super awesome,! Dudes just NO FLAMES!

**dark side: **yep... no flames...please! Just review!

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot and my OC's (tear)**

* * *

Rip: Age -16

Rev: Age -17

* * *

**-Emotality- _pronounced {Emo-tally}_**

**Race: anthro/bunny**

**Gender: female**

**Age:14 **

**Colors: eyes-blood red with golden specks, Fur-white with black bangs and blue tips.**

**powers: can make her art come to life with a touch of her fingers...also send electric waves...**

**Clothes: black blouse, red and black checked tights, with black fur boots, also wears elbow high white and purple lacey gloves... she keeps her ears down, and keeps her black and blue bangs in front of her left eye.**

**Team uniform: black and gold**

* * *

**-Jake-**

**Race: anthro/roadrunner**

**Gender: male**

**Age: 15**

**Colors: eyes-purple, feathers- red with black tail/comb feathers.**

**Powers: NONE he is just freinds with Emotality,Rip, and Rev!**

**Clothes: a blue t-shirt with light blue rims, white riped jeans, and black Nike high-tops.**

* * *

**Dark side: I hoped you like my chaceters!**

**Emotality: Ya! you better like us or I will find you! (glare)**

**Dark side: She's kidding... Um-I- I think... *shivers***

**Jake/Rip/Rev: I don't think so! (run and hide behind me)**

**Dark side: I hope so...**

**Emotality: yep! *giggles***

**Everyone:(wipes fake sweet off forehead)**

**Emotality:*glare***


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is Dark side again here to bring you a chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, only plot and OC's...**

* * *

Emotality's story : Chapter one

Emotality's P.O.V.

It was just another day at the orphanage, boring and dull. Again, I was alone in the corner by myself were the headmistress put me. She knew I wouldn't put up a fight or complain, she knew she could hurt and hate me and I could do notin' about it. I was an outcast orphan, I was the kid no one wanted, they _hated_ me but the feeling was mutual I hated them as much as they hated me. I had no love, only hate.

'Why can't I be loved! W-why?' Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Whats your name?" Two boy roadrunners now stood infront of me.

"M-me?" I managed to say as I point to myself. they both nodded in union.

"My name is Emotality." I look down thinking they're laughs would soon follow. To my surprise no laughter came just two big wide smiles."Your not goin to laugh at me?"

"Why would we do that?" they both raise an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Because alot of people do that to me." I spat quietly. Their smiles soon faded.

"Well we're not just people, My name is Rev and this is my bro Rip. I'm seven and Rip is six." Rev said. "How old are you?"

"I'm four years old." I say putting four of my fingers up."W-why?"

They look at each other than they both nod and look at my face with two grins plasterd on there faces."How would you like to be our new sister?" Rip asks.

I start to smile ear to ear. "Yes! I would love to." I give them both a big bear hug and look up at them," T-t-thank you!"

* * *

~10 years later about four or three minutes before the meteor~

SAME P.O.V.

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP* I turn to my oh-so anyoing alarm clock and grab it, I look at it for a second and than glare at it 'Dose it not know when to just shut up?!' I think to myself and then throw it at my wall in rage. I than hear a small but loud knock at my door. "Um... hey are you alright?" the male voice asks

"I'm fine Rev, it's just I- I might need another new alarm clock." I began.

I stand up, walk over to my dresser and start to pull out my usual outfit.(look at the first page to see her oufit) "Hey Rev, I will be down in a few. Just te-" But before I could say anymore the ground started to rumble and shake. "REEEEVVVVV! My dresser started to tilt, I couldn't move fast enough, **_CRASH!_ **"M-my leg! Rev My LEG?!" I started to plead. "Help, it hurts Rev." Rev came throgh my door and came to my aid.

"Hey-Emotality-what-happend-to... Your-leg, is- it-ok? Let-me-help-you-sis'." Rev started. He ran quicker than sound to the dresser and pulled it off my leg. Then he ran to me and picked me up. He ran down stairs, through the door and before I knew it we were at the hospital. I look to him very shocked like."R-Rev? How d-did you do that?" I said.

He looked at me with a very shocked look also covering his face. "I dont really know, Tally. I just did it!" He grined still holding me in his arms. I grin back.

"Rev? Do you think I have powers too." He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Why-would-you-want-powers, I-love-you-for-who-you-are." He looks at me in concern

I look away. "I want people to like me more... To be my freinds."

"Sooo-Rip-Jake-and I-am-not-your-freinds-I-see-how-it-is." Rev smiles

"Hey! You know thats not true. It's just, nevermind..." I look up at Rev. "Rev, could you go get me my skech book and my black pensil? Please?"

He sets me down on a hospital bed and runs off. He comes back in exatly 2.5 seconds with a old book and a skinny black pensil."Here-you-go-Tally!" He hands them to me.

"Why-did-you-want-them-you-usally-only-when-your-trying-to-calm-your-emotions-so-why-do-you-want-them-are-you-mad-or-did-I-do-something? I'm-so-sorry-if-your-mad-at-me." I clamp his beak shut.

"I wanted to try something, would you flip to the page with that gold ring I drew?" He starts to flip through the pages fast and then stops.

"Here you go." he hands me the page. I look at it for a moment hoping my hunch was right. I grab the picture and close my eyes then I ran my middle and first finger over the picture very slowly. I finally stop, I feel something in my other hand. "Yes I was right!"

I felt Revs eyes on me. I look at him, he was staring at me in awe. "Um Rev are you ok?"

"Your-eyes-started-to-glow-when-you-closed-them-and-what-do-you-mean-you-were-right?" he rasies an eyebrow at me.

I look back at the hand with the drawing in it than at the one closed shut. I start to open my hand to find a beautiful gold ring in it. I hand him the drawing and the ring he looks at what I have given him, "Whoa! Holy-moly-sis'-how-did-you-do-that-I-mean-its-awesome!" Rev said.

I was about to say something but before I could, a male nurse comes over and takes me to one of their rooms. Rev surely enough follows still in awe.

~An hour or two later~ (sorry I got alitte lazy at that part)

Rev and I finally come out with him holding me bridel style. I sigh... "Rev I only have a broken foot. I'm okay you can let me walk, remember I do have cruches. I say pulling my black and blue bangs out away from my red colored eyes and white fur.

"Are-you-sure." asks Rev.

"Rev im fine." I lied.

All of a sudden a very tall lady with blonde hair and a purple outfit stood before us. "Hello I am Zadavia. Are you two the ones called Rev and Emotality?" She asks

Rev started to respond but before he could I shut his beak and nodded to Zadavia. She smiled and motioned for us to follow. We did as she wanted. I finally let go of Rev's beak, I didn't look at him because I could feel him glareing at me. I finally break the akward silence. "Im why do you need us?" I asked worried of what she might say.

She looks back at me still with a smile on her face. "Because the two of you and five others have special gifts or how do you put it..." she paused..."Powers. Rev you have super speed and a kind of mind GPS... and you Emotality, you can make your art or any picture come to life, and you also can shock people when your emotions get the better of you."

I started to grin. "So you said there are five more people with powers also, Are they human or anthros?" I ask.

"They're anthros. Two bunnys, a tazmanian,a duck, and a coyote. I heard Rev gulp at the coyote part. Their names are; Lexi,Ace,Slam,Danger,and Tech." Zadavia stated.

"When-will-we-meet-them." Rev asked

Zadavia sighed, I could tell she was getting a little bored with our questions. "Right now."

* * *

**Dark side: Im sorry about the hanger and it being a short chapter,but i hoped you liked it! R&R!**

**Emotality: ya I feel my profomence was awsome!**

**Dark side: Yep! bye please review! yay!(waves hand)**


End file.
